1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot and leg support, and more particularly to a portable foot and leg rest assembly including a height adjustment feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices used for resting a foot or leg are generally known. When a person is seated for a long time, he or she may use a footstool, an ottoman, or a leg rest to provide comfort and support to the lower extremities. A comfortable resting position for the leg is generally at a different elevation than that of the resting position of the foot. Conventional devices cannot provide a comfortable resting elevation for both the leg and the foot. Accordingly, a user typically uses separate devices for resting the foot and the leg.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a foot and leg rest assembly that can be used as a leg rest and a foot rest.